


Бумеранг добра

by Virag



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virag/pseuds/Virag
Summary: Добро иногда возвращается самым неожиданным образом
Kudos: 19





	Бумеранг добра

Маленькому Стиву мама всегда говорила: “Делай добро и оно обязательно к тебе вернётся”. Стив рос и старался выполнять наказ, как подобает послушному мальчику. А попутно, “нанося добро и причиняя справедливость всем”, кто попадался под руку.. Правда возвращалось ему добро пока только в виде тумаков и разочарований. Баки даже шутил, что Стиву прилетает бумерангом добра. Не успел перехватить — закономерно получил в лоб.

Но Стив верил и продолжил свою “великую миссию” даже в новом времени. Он вернул себе Баки и получил Брока. Теперь у него была семья. Пусть не такая, какую хотели бы видеть ревнители “вечных ценностей и всеобщего блага”. Но Стив любил и его любили. И это было здорово!

“Причинение добра и нанесение справедливости” в этом времени было интересной работой, в процессе которой встречались неожиданности. Полезные для здоровья и не очень. Стиву, как художнику и творческому человеку, было приятно, что он со своей командой спас от варварского уничтожения бандитами огромное количество древнеегипетских украшений и амулетов. Этим “альтернативно одарённым” представителям криминала срочно понадобилось золото. И на переплавку они решили пустить незаконно добытые ценности. Но Стив, Баки, Брок и “Страйк” стали карой небесной и не позволили свершиться преступлению . Всё честно награбленное было передано в цепкие руки руководителя по сохранению древнеегипетского культурного наследия, профессора Кароана. Тот, в ответ, буквально утопил Стива и его команду в благодарностях и пригласил на будущую выставку. Основу этой выставки должен был составить спасённый клад.

Однако попасть на заявленное мероприятие получилось только у Стива. Брока с его ребятами отправили на миссию в Европу. Баки же поручили поработать штатным “привидением”. Понаблюдать за параноиком со стажем. Обычные группы наблюдения не справлялись. Поэтому вспомнили о навыках Зимнего по незаметному проникновению и сбору информации. 

Стив очень не любил миссии, когда им с партнёрами приходилось разделяться. Ведь тогда шансы вляпаться в неприятности увеличивались в геометрической прогрессии. Но просто сидеть дома и переживать было бы глупо.

Поэтому Стив бродил по выставке с интересом разглядывая экспонаты и отчаянно скучая по своим любимым. 

Зависнув около статуэтки какого-то маленького уродца, Стив пытался представить себе, для чего могло предназначаться такое неприглядное украшение. Он принципиально не читал пояснения под экспонатами. Угадывать ему было интереснее.

— Это Бэс. В египетской мифологии божество, охраняющее человека от бедствий, покровитель семьи. Египтяне верили, что Бэс изгоняет злых духов, помогает при родах. А ещё некоторые предполагают, что Бэс был богом снов, — сказал почти незаметно подошедший профессор Кароан. — Рад, что вы смогли выбраться мистер Роджерс

— Я тоже рад, профессор. У вас очень интересно, — искренне ответил Стив.

— Но вы бы предпочли не мою компанию, а кое-чью другую, — проницательно заметил собеседник.

Стив отвёл глаза. Профессор был абсолютно прав. Он отчаянно скучал по своим партнёрам.

— Однако не буду больше вам мешать. Осматривайте выставку дальше. А я буду просить у Бэса, Монту и Птаха милости к вам и вашим близким.

Кэп распрощался с профессором и пошёл дальше рассматривать экспонаты. И что странно, начиная с разговора возле статуэтки того уродца, Стиву начало казаться, что амулет ожил и начал наблюдать за ним. Дурацкое ощущение… Да и проницательность профессора добавила неудобств. Нет, он не стыдился своих отношений, но скандал тогда всё-таки был громкий. Поэтому Стив очень не любил говорить о своей личной жизни вне круга близких людей. 

Вечером, после выставки, сидя на диване в гостиной, Стив взялся за карандаш. Впечатлений была масса. Среди набросков был и запомнившийся ему странный уродец.Незаметно для себя, Стив задремал и увидел очень странный сон.

Сначала ему приснилось, что он висит, как призрак, за спиной у Брока, который вместе со своими ребятами зачищает какой-то полуразрушенный завод. Всё шло как обычно. Но вот впереди появилась маленькая прозрачная фигурка — копия того божка с выставки. Причём Брок явно его не видел. Это явление видел только Стив. Карлик подмигнул Стиву и показал куда-то налево и в сторону. Стив подлетел к карлику и посмотрел в указанном направлении. Практически скрытая обломками крыши, мигала огоньками бомба с тикающим таймером. И обратный отсчёт, насколько мог видеть Стив, почти истёк. Да их же вот-вот накроет!

Ни на что не надеясь, Стив заорал во всю мощь:

— Крыша слева! Бомба!

И как ни странно, Брок услышал. Он подпрыгнул, как ошпаренный кот, мельком глянул в указанном направлении и рявкнул в гарнитуру:

— На выход! Бегом!

Страйковцы выскочили из полуразрушенного зала, как тараканы из кухни со включённым светом. А за их спинами летели на пол обломки крыши, которые могли их всех похоронить.

Стив облегчённо выдохнул. Брок его услышал.   
Потом произошла мгновенная смена картинки и Стив оказался за плечом у Баки. Тот кого-то выслеживал. 

Точка наблюдения была на одном из верхних этажей недостроенной высотки. И, похоже, это было единственное место, откуда можно было вести наблюдение без риска спугнуть объект. Ведь Стиву было достаточно нескольких взглядов, чтобы оценить всю паранойю дона Фелипе. Глушилки, снайпера. Местность была оцеплена так, что муравью не проползти. Интересно только, как Баки умудрился сюда забраться, да ещё и не спугнуть никого при этом. Вот уж призрак коммунизма! Хотя ему не позавидуешь. Нет, если бы была нормальная погода, то было бы ещё терпимо. Но ветер был… Скорость вычислить не получалось, но это был почти ураган. В таких условиях если кто-то и способен работать, то это явно бывший Зимний Солдат. 

Сначала Стив не понял, зачем он здесь. Но рядом с Баки появился знакомый прозрачный карлик. Он улыбнулся Стиву и ткнул пальцем вверх и вправо. Стив глянул туда и обомлел. Прямо на голову Баки падал обломанный кусок гигантского билборда с изображением рояля. А Барнс был сосредоточен на прослушке.и не слышал опасности. Святая Мадонна! 

Не тратя времени на раздумья, Стив заорал:

— Сверху, справа!

Баки среагировал молниеносно, резко вскочил и метнулся в сторону. Массивная железяка, что могла пробить ему голову, рухнула у него прямо перед носом.

Стив ещё раз с облегчением вздохнул и одними губами прошептал в сторону странного карлика, что наблюдал с улыбкой за происходящим:

— Спасибо!

Стив проснулся, сел и растёр лицо:

— Привидится же такое…

Потом взглянул на свой альбом с набросками и ему показалось, что набросок Бэса ему подмигнул. 

На зрение Стив не жаловался и галлюцинациями не страдал. Да и повидать довелось много необычных вещей. Поэтому, когда Брок и Баки вернулись домой, он рассказал им о своём странном сне. Те, в свою очередь, поведали о том, что на миссии были точь в точь такие неприятности, которые увидел Стив. Причём выбраться они смогли потому, что услышали его голос.

После таких доказательств, Стиву осталось только поблагодарить про себя того самого Бэса. Да и профессора заодно. А когда Стив смог затащить своих любимых на ту выставку, то они купили сувенирную статуэтку Бэса.

Этот маленький хитрец прописался на камине в гостиной и своим видом напоминал о том, что бумеранг добра Стив умеет ловить на отлично.


End file.
